


Perhaps Snow Isn't so Bad?

by intertwined_paracosms



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Snowball Fight, ideas welcome!, wrong season but i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwined_paracosms/pseuds/intertwined_paracosms
Summary: Taka didn't really like the snow. It was cold, and unlike Mondo, he had no fun childhood memories to reminisce about. So, with no second thoughts, he simply walked through onto the field, the deeper snow making it harder to walk than before, but that was fine, he didn’t mind. He was only about five steps in, however, when it hit him. A snowball. Right on his back.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Perhaps Snow Isn't so Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this isn't my best! I impulse wrote this at 1am and barely proof-read it.

Snow crunched softly underfoot the two boys as they walked, a peaceful silence hanging in the air, much like the icicles in the windowsills of many houses they passed. The raven haired boy looked around slightly, gaze darting to every little thing. He was always over examining things, and this walk wasn't an exception. The other boy, his usual pompadour scrapped in favour of a beanie, kept his gaze mainly ahead, though he did happen to cast glances at the other every so often. 

Walks like these had become favourite pastimes for them both, and they’d switch where they walked as the seasons changed. Though they only did it once a week, it would be too much to be in the same place all year. By now, it was well into winter and snow had fallen, a dove white smothering everything on the ground. Well, lots had been cleared already, so it was more on the trees and lawns, but still, nice to look at. 

The key word there being lots.

Both boys walked through the gate, which led to the field they used to loop back around to where they began walking, only to be met with a beautiful sight. Pure, fresh, untainted snow. Call him childish, but Mondo loved snow. It reminded him of the times he spent when he was younger with Daiya, pushing each other over and hurtling snowballs over and over until they were in fits of laughter from how stupid they looked, and more importantly, how much fun they were having. He looked over at Taka as his thoughts drifted again. Who’s to say he couldn't do that again?

*

Taka didn't really like the snow. It was cold, and unlike Mondo, he had no fun childhood memories to reminisce about. So, with no second thoughts, he simply walked through onto the field, the deeper snow making it harder to walk than before, but that was fine, he didn’t mind. He was only about five steps in, however, when it hit him. A snowball. Right on his back.

He turned around to see none other than Mondo Owada himself, a grin on his face and a second snowball in his hand. He opened his mouth to scold him, but quickly shut it again as he saw the biker’s expression. It was genuine, a nice thing to see. So, he decided to give in. Loosen up a little, as Mondo would say. 

“Oh, it’s on!”

*

It turns out that a snowball fight between two highly competitive people is both fun, and incredibly tiring. A whole hour had gone by of the two of them hurtling snow at one another with the attempt of making the other yield, and finally it appeared that the game was drawing to a close, both of them panting slightly. 

“Fine, fine, you win,” Mondo said with a soft chuckle, walking to the other with his hands up in a comical fashion. Kiyotaka smiled broadly back at him, before staring up at the sky.  
“We ought to get home soon. It’s getting dark, and it would be unsafe if we left it too long..”  
Mondo simply laughed. 

“Good call, Kyodai. We could, uh, stop by mine and grab a hot chocolate, if you wanted?”

“Yeah. That’d be nice.”

And as they both walked off into the distance, Taka only had one thought on his mind.  
‘I suppose snow isn't so bad after all…’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and ideas for future fics are always welcome and very much appreciated!


End file.
